counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
K
The''' MP5', or '''KM Sub-Machine Gun', as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The MP5 is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both teams. Its only major disadvantage is its low damage. It has one of the fastest rate of fires out of the SMGs, second to P90, and is the most accurate SMG along with the UMP45. Just like in real life, its 9mm bullets are stopped rather easily by kevlar. The MP5 is very attractively priced at $1500. For these reasons, the MP5 is very common in early rounds but is usually replaced by a rifle of choice in later rounds. Players on the losing side can afford the MP5 and kevlar to retain a competitive edge. The MP5 is one of the most iconic and most used weapons in Counter-Strike along with the M4A1, AK-47, AWSM and Desert Eagle. Properties The MP5 is a light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The MP5 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High rate of fire * Cheap * One of the more accurate Submachine guns, along with the UMP-45 * Light * Low recoil Disadvantages * Low damage, especially in CS: Source. * The effective range is shorter than UMP-45. * Loses accuracy if continuously fired. * Slow reload speed. Gameplay Tactics *Aim for the head or the chest and spray at close range. The most it can take to kill is 2 shots to the head of an armored enemy. *At medium range, aim for the stomach and spray, or burst for the head while crouching. This will hopefully result a headshot. *Crouch and shoot one shot at a time at long range. However, retreating may be a better idea unless you are up against another SMG user. *Use the fast rate of fire to your advantage by spraying. *Strafe continuously. An MP5 user is quicker and more accurate while strafing than a rifleman. *The reload could take some time, so make sure you reload regularly. *If you do score a headshot but the target is not eliminated, aim the MP5 at the lower sections of the opponent and keep firing or switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Desert Eagle, to finish him off. Countertactics * Use sniper rifles or any other long range weaponry against its users. * Use other powerful short-range weaponry like the P90 or a shotgun, or weapon with higher rate of fire at close. However, this will be slightly more difficult than the other options, especially if your weapon is a pump shotgun. * Use any assault rifle at medium range. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The MP5 was cut from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and is replaced by the MP7. However, its model still appears on the achievement icon, Sub-Machine Gun Master. **It seems that the MP5 was originally supposed to be usable in the beta stages of Global Offensive. In fact, at one point during the beta, it was possible to install the weapon as an addon and the MP5 could be used (see external links for additional information). However, in later updates, the MP5 eventually became unusable. *The MP5 in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, its magazine holds 50 rounds instead of 30. * The secondary fire for the MP5 in Deleted Scenes activates a flashlight. ** Like the M3, the flashlight attachment is only usable in Deleted Scenes. * The MP5 in-game is the Heckler & Koch MP5 Navy Model, known as MP5N. * The MP5N in Source version is much smaller than its older game counterparts. * The data file name of MP5 Navy in Counter-Strike: Source is mp5navy while the older Counter-Strike games use mp5. *If equipped with the 9x19mm Sidearm or .40 Dual Elites, they will draw from a single ammo reserve due to sharing the same cartridge. *Terrorists cannot purchase the MP5 in Assassination maps. *The MP5 is similar to the UMP45 as both weapons share the same ammo pool of the default pistols for the Counter-Terrorists and the Terrorists. *In Deleted Scenes, MP5 used by NPCs won't feature a stock. Gallery : Main article: MP5/Gallery External links *MP5 at Wikipedia *CS:GO MP5 Gameplay at Youtube Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons